Slushied
by StarshippRanger
Summary: A Klaine Fanfic: Blaine transfers to McKinley to be with Kurt. They're having such a great first day of school, until Azimio ruins it with slushies. Now Blaine's convinced it's war- and he can put a stop to the slushies.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt walked into glee club, a sad expression painted on his face. It was the first day of a new year at McKinley High, and it was early, early in the morning. The club had decided to meet up this morning, to talk about summer and future competitions. And Rachel had a surprise of some sort…

Mercedes looked up from her conversation with Tina and Mike when she saw Kurt trudging in. "Hey Kurt, what's wrong?" she asked, clearly concerned.

Kurt sighed and swallowed a lump that had, for some reason, formed in his throat. "I had a great summer with Blaine," he said, noticing he was getting more attention from the others at the mention of Blaine's name, "I just can't believe it's over. He's at Dalton and I'm here. I love you guys, but I love him, too."

The summer really had been amazing for Kurt. He had spent almost every moment with Blaine, loving Blaine, kissing Blaine, touching Blaine. They were madly in love, and it was obvious, too… they were always holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes. And when no one was looking, and sometimes when amongst friends, a make out session would occur…

Seniors. They were Seniors!

Kurt took a moment to register this. He was a senior now. And he missed Blaine so much already… he just wished he could show him off to all of McKinley.

But Blaine was at Dalton.

Just then, Rachel came into the room, practically skipping. She seemed so cheerful, even though it was 6:15 in the morning.

"Well gang," she sang, "I know you're all dying to know what my surprise is!"

"Is it cookies? I'm running out of food to feed Lord Tubbington." Britt asked, childlike curiosity in her tone.

"Is it a new wardrobe? Yay dwarf yay!" Santana clapped.

Rachel sent a glare in their direction and then another one at Finn for not defending her. He just shrugged.

"Nope, you're both wrong. It's something far better. And I know he will make a certain someone here very happy…" Rachel said, trying hard not to look straight at Kurt.

"He?" Finn asked.

"Yup, a new member."

A wide grin formed on Rachel's face as the rest of the club started whispering and cheering with excitement.

"He's here, actually." She said after they quieted down. She noticed Kurt sitting on the edge of his seat, looking like a child on their way to Disneyland.

He was catching on.

"Let me go get him." Rachel smiled as she skipped out into the hall.

Mercedes laughed at the sight of Kurt, who was currently trying hard to sit still. And failing at it.

Suddenly, Rachel raced back into the room, followed by a short, curly haired boy with honey eyes.

It was Blaine.

Kurt ran to him and pounced on him before bringing him into a passionate kiss, making everyone else in the club super uncomfortable.

"Blaine!" he screamed, on the verge of tears. "You're here, what?" he was giddy with joy.

Blaine giggled. "I missed you too much. I talked to my parents and I transferred." He said, grabbing Kurt's hand in the process.

Kurt smiled and bit his lip, before saying "Thank god, I was dying. I missed you!" he said, hugging him again.

"Alright, love birds." Rachel smiled, "Why don't you guys sit down, and let's get started.

Kurt skipped over to his seat, Blaine in tow. Mercedes smiled as Kurt practically sat on Blaine's lap, whispering things into his ear every few minutes. Probably something about Rachel's outfit, she thought.

"Hey Blaine,"

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

Suddenly the room fell silent. The boys looked up and noticed they had all the attention.

Kurt berried himself into Blaine's chest to hide from the embarrassment.

Blaine blushed.

"Hey, Blaine, why don't you audition? Most of us who have joined have auditioned." Rachel grinned.

Blaine smiled. "Okay, sure Rachel."

He stood and gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek before whispering to Brad and the band his song choice.

Blaine stood in front of the club, still blushing, and smiling like an idiot.

Kurt giggled.

"Well, hello, everyone. My name is Blaine Anderson, and I'm going to be singing a song, but before I do…" Blaine motioned for Kurt to come stand with him. Kurt looked unsure, but got up from his chair and stood next to Blaine.

Blaine pulled up a chair and motioned for Kurt to have a seat. A smirk appeared on Kurt's face.

Blaine smiled. "Okay. I'm gonna sing now." He giggled.

Kurt sat, trying to hide the blush spreading on his face. Why was Blaine so adorable? And silly, too. It was just too much. And now Blaine was going to serenade him in front of the entire glee club!

Showing him off seemed really tempting at the moment…

The music started and Blaine locked eyes with Kurt.

It took Kurt 5 seconds to recognize the song.

If It's Love by: Train.

Top 40. That's so Blaine.

Blaine danced around the room while he sang, eyes never leaving Kurt's.

_When everybody else is getting out of bed_

_I'm usually getting in it_

_I'm not in it to win it_

_I'm in it for you…_

The lyrics reminded Kurt of Regionals, when the Warblers hadn't won the competition, but they had gotten each other out of it. Kurt blushed at the cheesy memory.

Then he realized the song was over, and Blaine was pulling him off the chair and into a tight hug.

The New Directions were cheering and pumping their fists in the air.

"Welcome to the club, Blaine!" Rachel yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt danced to his locker to put away his books for lunch. He had been having an amazing first day of school!

He had 3 classes with Blaine so far, and conveniently, Blaine's locker was right down the hall!

This was going to be a great school year indeed.

Kurt sprayed his hair with hairspray before closing his locker, only to find Blaine leaning against the lockers next to him.

He looked like a Male Model.

"Why do you put that stuff in your hair? It looks good without all the products!" Blaine whined.

He may look like a male model, but he was still Blaine.

"Says you! You're the one always wearing that helmet of gel on your head!"

Blaine gasped and put a hand to his heart, pretending to be hurt.

"A helmet? Really? Not many of us are born with hair as gorgeous as yours Kurt Hummel!" he smiled.

Then Blaine ruffled Kurt's hair.

The second he did, he turned and ran, giggling like a mad man.

Kurt ran after him, ready for revenge.

"You're gonna pay for that, Anderson!" Kurt called.

"You gotta catch me first!" Blaine yelled back, neither of the boys caring who saw them.

It took Kurt a minute to realize where they were going.

The cafeteria.

Blaine raced inside, and looked around nervously before he spotted a table where Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel were seated.

The girls noticed him racing towards them, and then Kurt entered the room, out of breath, but still running.

Blaine jumped behind them. "HIDE ME!" he giggled.

Kurt ran over and glared at the 3 of them.

"Where." He said, simply.

But just then, Blaine ruffled his hair again, from behind this time. Kurt turned around slowly.

Blaine was still giggling. God, it was adorable.

Blaine bit his lip, holding back a smile, before realizing that they had the whole cafeterias attention.

Suddenly he was terrified.

"Hey, homos!" a voice called.

The boys turned around, and a wall of purple ice and pain hit their faces.

Everyone in the cafeteria was laughing.

Kurt was used to it, but Blaine was definitely not. And he was pissed.

He ran up to the boy who had tossed the purple frozen drink at them, Azimio, and shoved him.

The lunch room erupted with tons of oohs.

"Leave me and my boyfriend alone." Blaine stated, reaching down and taking Kurt's hand in his.

Azimio's eyes widened. "Boyfriend? Hummel's your BOYFRIEND?" he chuckled. "Hey everyone, they're BOYFRIENDS!" Azimio yelled, laughing out loud. Pretty soon the whole cafeteria was laughing, except for the members of glee club. Besides Santana and Brittany. "What are we laughing at?" Britt asked innocently.

Azimio got up in Blaine's face. "You don't belong here. Homo's don't belong here." He shoved Blaine back a few feet. Blaine dropped Kurt's hand and started rubbing his eyes, they were still burning from the slushie.

Kurt felt like he needed to say something.

"What is your problem?" Kurt yelled.

"What did you say, Hummel?"

"I said, what's your problem? Why can't you just leave us alone?"

Azimio grabbed another slushie from the table and tossed it at Kurt, causing more laughter from the audience.

Kurt stood, speechless.

He decided to let it go. The worst that would happen here would be to get a punch in the face.

Kurt gave Azimio his death glare.

Then he remembered Blaine, who was still standing behind him, rubbing at his eyes.

Kurt turned around, put an arm around Blaine's waist, and lead him out of the cafeteria. "Come on honey, let's go get cleaned up." He said, ignoring Azimio's booming laughter from behind him.

When Kurt got to the doorway, he stopped and turned around. All eyes were still on them, except Azimio.

"Hey, Azimio!" Kurt yelled.

Azimio turned around, just in time to see Kurt give Blaine a passionate kiss on the lips.

Kurt then sent him another death glare, and the couple walked out of the room, leaving the students of McKinley with jaws dropped to the floor.

Oh yeah, Kurt Hummel is fierce.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kurt, it burns!" Blaine whined when they reached the bathroom.

"I know, baby, I know…" Kurt said, wetting a paper towel and cleaning him off. "You get used to it after awhile."

Blaine stared at Kurt like he had 2 heads. "USED to it? You mean that's gonna happen AGAIN?" Blaine grumbled.

Kurt sighed. "Yeah, it happens all the time here. It's happened to me tons of times…"

"How is this OK?" Blaine asked. "You don't deserve to be treated like that Kurt. No one does."

"It's OK, really, Blaine. This is our last year anyway. Let's just make the best of it." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's nose.

"You know I love you," Blaine said. "And seeing you all the time is well worth the humiliation, but I'm gonna put a stop to those slushies!"

Kurt giggled. "Go ahead and try, I'm right here rooting for you!"

Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the lips. "Well, what are we going to do about our clothes? And oh my god Kurt I'm being a drama queen, you're the one that got slushied TWICE today!" Blaine sighed.

Kurt finished Blaine, and began to clean himself with another paper towel.

"I brought an extra change of clothes in case this happens. Um, you can wear them, if you want?"

Blaine looked at Kurt in amazement. "Kurt Hummel? You're letting me borrow your clothes?"

Kurt chuckled. "They're not designer. Just a T-shirt and a sweater, and some jeans. Hey, you know what? You can wear the T-shirt and I'll wear the sweater. He mostly hit my face, but he mostly hit your clothes."

Blaine smiled. "Perfect." He said, helping Kurt finish cleaning up the purple slush.

Kurt walked out to his locker to get the clothes while Blaine was in the bathroom freaking out about his hair.

The hallway was empty because everyone was still at lunch. Kurt felt his stomach gurgle.

He was hungry, and Blaine probably was, too.

Kurt returned to the bathroom, only to find Blaine standing in the center.

Shirtless.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with that smile that always made him go week at the knees, and his hair was now free from the gel.

He looked smokin' hot.

Kurt blushed, unsure of what to say. "Well, Blaine Anderson… you look… healthy."

Blaine strode over to Kurt and put his arms around him, chuckling. "I work out." He smiled.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly before Kurt handed the shirt over. It was a little bit too small on him, but Kurt didn't mind. You could see the outline of his abs perfectly.

"I'm hungry." Kurt whined.

"I'll get us some food, then." Blaine said.

"You can't go back in there, he'll KILL you!"

"I'll use the vending machine. It'll take 2 seconds." Blaine reassured.

Kurt and Blaine walked to the cafeteria holding hands. The room fell silent as soon as they entered. Kurt stood by the door while Blaine walked over to the vending machine.

No one said a word.

Blaine returned to the doorway, holding 2 bags of chips and a soda. "Sorry, I only had enough for one soda." He said. They were still standing in the doorway to the cafeteria, and the attention was still on them.

"It's okay." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"You know what? Come on." Kurt took Blaine's hand and walked over to Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina. They sat down at the table, intertwining their fingers.

They turned around, and as soon as they did, everyone returned to the conversations they were having before Kurt and Blaine came back.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Oh my god that was terrifying!" he sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt! I meant to speak up, I really did, but I just couldn't!" Mercedes said.

"It's okay. We're okay. And they're only eying us cause we had the balls to stand up to Azimio!" Blaine grinned.

"Where was Karofsky? What happened to the stupid Bully Whips? If he were there, he would've stopped that!" Kurt complained.

Blaine tilted his head and kissed Kurt's hair. "It's over now. I'll talk to Karofsky next time I see him. And Finn."

"You two are just to adorable." Rachel giggled.

"I'll tell Mr. Shue about what happened okay guys? I'm sure he'll figure something out with Bieste, considering Azimio's on the football team." Tina said.

"I'm gonna put a stop to the slushies." Blaine said.

Kurt laughed, sitting up. "Honey, that's not very realistic. I don't think they're just gonna stop."

"You'll see. This is war." Blaine smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been one week since the cafeteria incident, and Blaine was ready for his revenge.

He wasn't 100% sure it would work, but he wanted to give it a try, and if it didn't he could always run and find Kurt.

Blaine walked down the hall, slushy in hand.

Azimio was at his locker, talking to one of his big scary football friends.

No turning back, Blaine tossed the frozen beverage in Azimio's face, and screamed "That's what you get for messing with us homos!" before running back up the hall to find his boyfriend.

Azimio didn't chase him, he just stood in shock. He had never been slushied before, and Blaine had hoped it would help him think twice about doing it again. Especially since everyone in the hallway had seen.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine ran to Kurt's locker giggling uncontrollably. It seemed like Blaine was always laughing about something, but it was just to adorable for Kurt to mind.

"I did it!" Blaine grinned, "I slushied Azimio!"

Kurt's eyes widened. "What?" he said.

"Yeah, Kurt, you should've seen his face! I just tossed it and then I yelled, 'that's what you get for messing with us homos!'" Blaine started giggling again.

"I can't believe you did that!" kurt said, laughing along with Blaine.

"Yeah! And judging by the look on his face, I don't think he'll be slushying anyone for a long time!" Blaine was jumping up and down now.

Kurt jumped once and then brought Blaine in and kissed him softly.

"Hey, Kurt?" Kurt heard a familiar voice from behind him.

He turned around, smiling. "Hey there, David!"

"Hi Blaine." Karofsky said, staring at his feet.

"Hi." Blaine said.

"I heard you just slushied Azimio." Karofsky said.

Now Blaine knew why he was staring at his feet. "Wow, word gets around fast here. Yeah, I thought he deserved it. After all he's put Kurt through…" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand in his.

Karofsky took his eyes off his shoes and looked up at the boys. "Well, you should watch out." He said, "Azimio is REALLY mad."

"What's he gonna do? Beat us up? He can't do that anymore." Blaine smiled. "Yeah, really, David. Thanks for watching our backs." Kurt smiled, touching Karofsky's shoulder.

Karofsky sighed. "Well, that's actually what I came here to talk to you about."

Kurt gave him a questioning look.

"I'm quitting the bully whips."

"WHAT? You and Santana are the only ones IN the bully whips! And Santana doesn't even care anymore!" Kurt yelled.

"I'm sorry. But it's really bringing down my rep." Karofsky said. "And I don't think we can talk anymore. What happened last week pretty much made you two the biggest losers in this school."

Kurt looked at Blaine… he had a look of absolute horror on his face.

"But what about Azimio? He's going to KILL Blaine!" Kurt cried.

"I'll get him to lay off you guys, ok?"

"Are you sure you can do that? I mean, he's pretty stubborn…" Kurt said.

"I'm gonna try." Karofsky said. "I really hope he listens. You guys aren't that bad, you know?"

Kurt smiled. "I'm glad you think so. You might be one of us."

"Hey, you haven't told anyone, right?" Karofsky said, quieting down.

Kurt chuckled. "Of course not. You will when you're ready. And when you've decided…"

"Actually, Kurt…" Karovsky said, before pulling him close so only he could hear. "I have. I'm on your team." It was hard for him to get the words out.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Well, congrats!" he smiled. "Are you going to tell anybody?"

"What do you think I'm doing now? Just don't tell anyone. Please."

"Ok, I won't. You should come out yourself, when you're ready."

"Thanks, Kurt." Karofsky said before turning and walking to class.

Kurt smiled to himself before turning back to his boyfriend.

Blaine still had the look of horror on his face, and he was completely frozen.

Kurt immediately became worried.

"Blaine, honey, you OK?" he asked, shaking him a little bit.

"Oh, yeah. Hi, Kurt! Uh, what were you guys whispering about?" Blaine said, shaking himself from his trance.

"Oh, nothing." Kurt said. "What's wrong? You looked terrified throughout the whole conversation ."

Then Blaine remembered why he had frozen.

Before he knew what he was doing, he fell into Kurt and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"He quit the bully whips!" He whined. "I'M GONNA DIE!"

Kurt stroked Blaine's hair and kissed his forehead. "You are NOT going to die, Blaine." Kurt said.

He pulled away and held his chin up so he could look him in the eyes,

"I won't let him. I'm here." Kurt soothed.

Blaine dug himself deeper into Kurt's chest and took a deep breath through hisnnose. "You smell like my Kurt." He sighed.

Kurt smiled. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt."


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine stayed close to Kurt for the remainder of the week.

He was afraid Azimio would get his revenge and do far worse than slushy him.

Everyone's mouths dropped when Blaine trudged into glee club, resembling a zombie.

"Blaine, honey… what's wrong?" Kurt asked as he got up from his seat and made his way to his boyfriend.

Blaine sighed. "I'm just, scared…"

"You? SCARED?" Kurt said, giggling a little bit. "Mr. Blaine Anderson, you never get scared! What happened to COURAGE?" Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine into a tight hug.

"I don't know. I can't sleep at night, and I can't walk down the hall without fear of getting slushied, or punched in the face… Now I know how you felt last year." Blaine whimpered.

Kurt was shocked. He had never seen Blaine like this, and he was very worried. And, he knew all about the fear Blaine was feeling.

Kurt put a hand around Blaine's waist and pulled up a seat where he was sitting. He sat, holding Blaine. Blaine held onto Kurt for dear life.

"You know, you don't have to be so worried." Kurt sighed. "He's not all that tough without Karofsky."

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's chest. "I have a plan." Blaine grinned.

"What?" Kurt said, backing up to allow Blaine to sit normally.

"Yeah! I told you I was going to put a stop to the slushies? I don't know if I can do that… but I do know we can stop Azimio from slushying us!" Blaine said, suddenly full of energy.

"Blaine… do you really wanna do this again?" Kurt asked. "I mean, slushy him? That is what you're planning, right? What's that going to do?"

Blaine grinned again. "That is what I'm planning, Kurt. And you're gonna help me."

Kurt's eyes widened. "What?" he screamed.

"Come with me." Blaine laughed evilly, linking arms with Kurt and leading him out of the classroom to execute his plan.

The next day Kurt and Blaine walked into McKinley High, heads held high, holding hands. They ignored the looks and glances.

"I'll admit it, I'm kind of excited…" Kurt smiled as he opened his locker. "I don't think it's going to change anything, though."

"Hey, I slushied Azimio! You should have seen his face. It's going to work."

Azimio walked into the building, staring at his feet. That slushy had knocked the wind out of him, and he wasn't sure what he was going to do about it. All he knew was that he couldn't let those homos push him around like that. It had been a week and he was still terrified… and without a plan. Dave always made the plans, if there were any. Most of the time it was spontaneous.

Azimio entered his locker combo, not noticing Kurt and Blaine giggling devilishly from across the hall, or the strange blue liquid dripping from his locker.

He opened his locker and a wall of blue, freezing slush hit him square in the face and chest.

Kurt and Blaine were laughing now, clutching their sides and falling over each other.

Everyone in the hall froze as soon as the slushy had hit him, before bursting out into laughter with Kurt and Blaine.

Azimio looked around with horror, glancing at Blaine long enough to burst into tears.

He made a run for the bathroom, leaving his locker open and a confused looking Blaine in the process.


End file.
